


The Aphrodite’s Son

by PB9



Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PJO!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Daehwi's left eyebrow raised in confusion, Jihoon hyung? Again? With new hair?





	The Aphrodite’s Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aphrodite's Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499987) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understand inspire)

* * *

Let’s say, confused is an underestimation.

Perplexed?

Bewildered?

Lost?

‘What did you say I was again?’

‘A demigod.’

‘A what?’

* * *

Daehwi looked around the weird porch he was sitting at.

Half an hour ago, his mum dropped him off at this ‘summer camp’.

He resisted to go, but she kept insisting, well, she has been since he was like 11.

But who needs a summer camp? He just wanted to stay home and write some music.

But there he was, standing in front of a weird looking gate, that _he swore to god could not be the entrance_.

The gate was built from – his bare guess, stones, and looks greek-ish.

He didn’t pay much attention to art history, they could be roman for all he knows.

There was a guy standing there sporting a bright orange tee with ‘CAMP HALF BLOOD’ written in papyrus font.

Ew, who even uses papyrus anymore.

The guy took him and his luggage in, he said his last words with his mum, his thoughts were filled with the new music producing software his mum promises to get him if he comes.

This.

_This._

is

not

what

he

signed

up

for.

* * *

‘So let me get this straight, you’re a _centaur_ , like from those greek bedtime stories, and you’re also the camp counselor.’

‘Greek mythologies, Daehwi, not bedtime stories.’

‘And the guy who took my luggage is a …sat something.’

‘Satyr, but you’re getting there.’

‘And _that_ guy over there, drunk before noon, is Dionysus, the god.’

‘Yes, the god.’

‘I mean, not gonna lie, the only thing that pops to my head when you said Dionysus is that BTS’ song.’

Chiron pursed his lips, blinked a few times. Looking more confused that he could ever be.

_The Gen Zs._

‘Hey Chiron, I heard there’s a new ki- Oh hi, that must be you.’

Daehwi blinked at the guy in front of him.

He looked about a few years older than him, _very energetic,_ some what tall – well especially for asian men. This guy is probably 5’11” or taller. Sports a very soft looking pink hair and grey doe eyes.

Not gonna lie, this is weird.

He looks very nice, but also very cool and collected.

‘I’m Donghyun, Kim Donghyun.’

‘Oh, hi, er, Lee Daehwi.’

‘Great. Chiron, I’ll show him around.’

* * *

‘So have you been claimed?’ Donghyun asked nonchalantly as they strolled through the camp, after just passing the dining pavilion.

Daehwi’s response was just rapid blinks.

‘Daehwi?’

‘It’s just weird that you.. I mean.. claim… kind of..’ Daehwi was bright red. Donghyun’s eyes widened even more before he burst out in laughters.

‘I meant if your greek god parent has like… recognize you as their own, that’s all.’ Donghyun’s hand found his way on Daehwi’s hair, ruffling them softly. ‘You’re way too cute to be true.’

‘Oh, look, some famous boys coming our way. Woojin! Jihoon!’

Daehwi turned around to see two boys in orange tee coming at their direction, one with brown hair, foxy eyes that were too familiar and a smiley fang- Park Woojin.

His own fucking neighbour.

He blinked his eyes in wonder.

And the guy that was coming with him, a little shorter, jawline sharper than a knife, perfect nose bridge, big eyes, but they are demanding, red rosy lips just about the right size for a kiss.

Gosh he could go on forever on how _perfect_ he looks.

And that warm brunette hair.

It just finished the whole ordeal.

‘Daehwi? Why are you here?’

‘Shouldn’t I be asking you the same question?’

‘Woah there, you guys know each other?’

‘Yeah this is the neighbour – but like a little brother I told you about.’

‘Oh, but you’ve been here since you were like 13?’

‘Yeah, that’s why I was sure Daehwi isn’t a demigod ’cause he’s like 17, and isn’t claimed.’

‘Oh okay, explains a lot, I thought he had.’

‘Excuse me, but… I’m confused.’ Daehwi broke the conversation between his brother from another mother, and the person who was showing him around.

‘Oh right, so like, you know the whole my dad died in an accident thing my mum has been telling you, he’s like, alive? And is actually Ares, you know? The god of war etc.’ Daehwi blinked in disbelief.

_Has my life been just a lie?_

‘Mine is Athena, I know she’s one of the virgin goddesses, it’s, kind of complicated, but that’s how I got my grey eyes and blonde hair.

‘Your hair is pink?’

‘Oh, I dyed it.’ Donghyun chuckled, mumbling to himself that Daehwi is really cute.

‘And this guy right here…’ Woojin started as he threw his arm around his friend’s shoulder, ‘is the head counselor of Aphrodite’s Cabin.’

He flashed Daehwi a smile.

And it was like the world stopped.

Aphrodite was the God of like love right? And beauty and all, okay. This makes a lot of sense.

Kinda.

Not really.

So fucking beautiful how is he a person?

‘One of a few to be a guy as well.’ He can practically hear smirk in Donghyun’s voice.

‘What’s the big ordeal, you all are head counselors of your cabins. And I’m just oldest of mine by the age of 20, since Minki left, you know, the camp.’

His voice.

Done.

Might as well declare Lee Daehwi as deceased.

‘It’s Park Jihoon.’

He said it.

And he winked.

Just when you thought it couldn’t get worse.

‘Ah, I’m Daehwi, Lee Daehwi.’

‘Isn’t he adorable?’

‘Sounds like you already have him under your wings? Donghyun hyung?’

‘Well why not?’ Donghyun chuckled.

‘He’s under mine too, you know, brothership.’

‘Right, right mister, of course, now shouldn’t we let Donghyun hyung show Daehwi around, me and you have stuffs to work on.’

As they leave, Daehwi turned around with a face full of questions.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Will I be claimed?’

Donghyun sent Daehwi’s a warm smile ‘Of course, all gods are obligated to do it by the time a demigod is 13, don’t worry about it though, he or she probably hasn’t just from the fact that you haven’t been here.’

Daehwi nodded bluely, ‘Hey, I’m impressed you have been alive long enough, most demigods are killed by monsters if they haven’t been trained here, especially the one without telumkinesis.’

‘Tele what?’

‘It meant that we are good with any weapons, that’s me and Woojin, since our greek god parents are gods of war. Jihoon doesn’t have it, so instead he trained a lot, like _a lot_ , we came in at the same time I was 12, he was 11, and he has been training since.’

‘Remember those broad shoulders? Well for Woojin, it’s natural, he is physically enhanced as a son of Ares, for Jihoon, they were from hours in the gym to protect himself.’

Daehwi’s mouth open in awe

‘Don’t worry, you’ll probably be claimed by campfire, that’s how it’s usually done. Now let’s go spy on the arena.’

* * *

The Dining Pavillion looks great at night, with the hearth in the middle, twenty something tables scattering around it with white table cloth with streaks of purple.

_Looks about rich_

_It’s like I was thrown into a Greek Myth movie- wait –_

‘So over there, all blondes? My table, Athena’s, over there, all buff, jocks -instagram weigh lifters, Woojin’s, Ares’, over there, low-key tech nerds? Hephaestus’, they make really cool stuffs, I’ll show you later, there, our very own _pitch perfect_? Apollo’s, they heal and they sing, I’d love that life, there, practically instagram models? You know it, Aphrodite-‘

‘Hyung, does Jihoon hyung have a twin?’

Donghyun blinked in confusion ‘No, why?’

‘I’m pretty sure he was a brunette – and like – now he could blend in with your table with that blond hair.’

‘Ah- as an Aphrodite’s son, he could alter his appearance or do what we call, beauty manipulation, changing clothe-‘

Donghyun’s word were cut off, as Jihoon approached the pair.

‘Be careful Daehwi.’

‘Not sure what are you referring to hyung. I only mean well.’

‘I might have met Daehwi’s for a few hours – but he’s under my wings.’

‘I was just about to inviting him to my table.’

‘Don’t you dare charm speak.’

‘I won’t, wanna join our table? We’re not as scary as Woojin’s who always talk about fighting and wars, or Donghyun hyung’s where it’s all _knowledge_ and stuff, boring, you know?’

‘Didn’t I say no charm speak?’

‘I wasn’t’ One doesn’t need eyes to see Jihoon smirk, everyone can _hear_ it, ‘Can’t help I’m charming and persuasive.’

Donghyun rolled his eyes at the remark, so did Woojin on the other side of the Pavilion.

‘What you say?’

.

And Daehwi ended sitting at the table surrounded by instagram models.

Unable to take his eyes of the newly developed blond hair guy in front of him.

* * *

‘So hyung, where are my bags? I think the sat something guy took them when I came here.’

‘Oh, they’ll go to your cabin once you’re claimed, if not then you usually end up at Hermes’ cabin. And I think Grover will appreciate it if you call him Satyr.’

‘Right, Satyr.’

‘You’ve got a lot to learn, but it’s normal. Do you enjoy bonfire?’

‘Oh my god, I love it. I love singing by the fire, that’s like the best?’

‘Oooooh, you like singing?’

‘In love, per se’

‘Play any instruments? Guitar perharps?’

‘Well, piano, but I prefer producing music on softwares more, that’s how my mum bribed me here actually, I’ve put it off for several years.’

‘Wow, I’m impressed.’ said Donghyun with an appreciative nod.

In front of Daehwi was a bonfire, surrounded by many logs for sitting, and a group of campers who just started to arrive, led by a tall asian guy.

‘That’s Jeong Sewoon, head counselor of Apollo’s Cabin, he’s the oldest in the camp at turning 22 this year, they usually leave when they are about 23.’

‘What do you mean by leave?’

‘Well, not attending to the camps, at 23 they usually have jobs and can’t come to camps anymore. They usually visit here and there, like visiting an old high school I supposed.’

‘They have progressed a lot, in the past they only sing like greek mythology songs, but since technology have developed and we deal better with dyslexia, they can sing a lot of modern songs as well as write their own.’

‘Oh you guys have dyslexia too?’

‘Most of us do.’ Donghyun said as he led Daehwi to sit by the Apollo’s cabin, motioning that the new camper loves to sing to the cabin.

‘It’s due to the fact that we are biologically more familiar with ancient greek letters, very few have the luxury of non-suffering.’

‘Hey, you are early today hyung.’ Park Jihoon arrived, with the low smooth voice of perfect balance beween honey dripping and husk.

Daehwi could not stop himself from examining the boy’s face.

Perfect eyebrow, eyelashes that flicked for days, clear smooth skin with a little stubble all goes well with his jet black hair.

Wait.

Jet black hair.

He swore, it was blond this evening.

Jihoon sat next to Daehwi as Donghyun raised his eyebrow, but before anything, the strums of guitar and hums of Mercy by Shawn Mendes were coming out smoothly from the head counselor of Apollo’s Cabin and campers started arriving.

‘So, are you enjoying the camp so far?’

With the way his eyes locked with his, Daehwi couldn’t look away, it was as if it wasn’t possible.

His eyes.

Are designed to be lost into.

He blinked.

‘Uh, yeah, it’s pretty cool.’

‘I’m gla-‘

Jihoon’s mouth paused as a glowing light started to form in front of Daehwi who was puzzled.

Donghyun moved away a little to see the symbol being formed.

Jihoon moved closer to the younger boy and whispered quickly that he is being claimed.

The glowing light became yello- golden and a mini sun is formed in front of Daehwi.

It burst into million pieces and joined again to form a bow and arrow, just to burst again and formed a lyre before bursting every where, blushing the whole campfire with sunlight for a brief moment.

‘Dad has never go small, has he? Welcome to Apollo’s Cabin Daehwi.’

* * *

‘Our cabin is modest, as you see, we don’t have a library like Athena’s, or have barbed wires and a boar on the roof like Ares’ or has a tomato farm on one of the walls like this one here, Demeter’s. That over there, 7th Cabin, made of wood, is ours.’

‘It does turn into lovely shade of gold as if it is made of one when the sunlight hits it thought.’ Exclaimed the other Apollo’s cabin member, if he remembers correctly, his name is Shihyun.

‘Why don’t you tell us what is special about Aphrodite’s one, Jihoon?’ Sewoon stated as he continued walking nonchalantly, as if he did not just put Jihoon on the spot.

‘It’s not like you’re going to find a way to lure our Daehwi there soon, right?’ Shihyun joked, but his eyes were shooting out arrows at the only Aphrodite’s child amongst the children of Apollo.

‘Of course not.’ Again, Daehwi can imagined a smirk on that too perfect face, now sporting, he took a peak, silver hair.

‘There’s nothing interesting inside Aphrodite’s house for Daehwi to see, when all he needs to see would be walking next to him right now.’

He can feel his face’s temperature changing.

‘Oh is it? Shall I have a word with you?’ Sewoon stopped walking.

He’s facing the other demigod now.

‘Let’s go inside Daehwi, I bet your stuffs are already here.’

His eyes lingered on the non-Apollo’s child outside.

‘Don’t worry about him, he should know better than anyone that sons of Apollo tend to be protective, as much as dad is a playboy, he is overly protective of Aunt Artemis, now… that should be your bed.’

* * *

He settled down at the Apollo’s table at breakfast, after learning that one should only sit at own’s table during meal times.

_‘That’s why he was so determined to get Daehwi last night’_ he remembered Shihyun telling Sewoon while the other was ready to shoot arrows from his eyes.

‘Morning.’ A low voice caught Daehwi’s attention, again.

He looked up to see the face that he swore probably pass the golden ratio with flying colours.

Talk about flying colours, this time, Jihoon was sporting a fiery red hair.

Daehwi mumbled back a ‘morning’ and Jihoon accepted it with a smile.

He tossed his new hair and settled down at the Aphrodite’s table, as they gossip quietly, glancing looks at Daehwi with giggles.

At some point Jihoon seemed to blush.

And Daehwi’s brows twitched in confusion.

* * *

Donghyun was still his _babysitter_ per se as he took Daehwi to the arena, for trying out some weapons.

He was explained that although he does not possess any kind of telumkinesis – whatever that is – he should be a skilled archery.

He held back from saying that the only place he has tried out archery was on some games on WII and he did terribly.

In the middle of the field was his childhood bestfriend – and neighbour, well best friend if we cut out the part that he is like 3 years older, together with another guy with pink hair.

And he swore by.. whatever greek people or demigods swear to, he’s not that developed yet, that a man never looks so hot? Manly? Eye-catching? In such shade of pink.

It screamed fiery despite its delicacy.

‘Struggling to name people? Let me remind you, Jihoon doesn’t have any twins.’

Daehwi’s left eyebrow raised in confusion, Jihoon hyung? Again? With new hair?

‘He goes through hair colours like Zeus goes through mortals, well, I’ve never seen this much in this short amount of time though, to be honest.’

* * *

‘Hey, you guys finally arrived huh.’ Sewoon remarked as Daehwi and Donghyun entered the archery field.

‘I had Daehwi tried out all of the weapons in the armoury’

‘Did you like any?’ Asked Shihyun who just joined in after perfecting another shot, Daehwi saw that his arrow went _through_ his previous two arrows.

‘Not really.’

‘Try these outs, pretty sure you’ll like them. We’re about the same size, you can borrow mine.’ Shihyun took Daehwi on the lane while Sewoon mumbled to Donghyun that the younger one should have just sent Daehwi here, it’s only natural.

The remarks between the two head counselors lowered down as they noticed a green-grey haired guy entered the range.

‘Well, well, what inspired you, Famous Percy Jackson’s nickname seaweed brain?’

‘I’m just playing around, hyung’

‘Right.’ Sewoon smirked and blew a sharp whistle.

‘Shihyunnie, why don’t we let Daehwi try with a person.’

‘Apple on the head?’

‘Hand, hand, you’re getting too excited he just has his hands on them today. It would be a shame if Aphrodite’s cabin head counselor’s _beautiful_ face got damaged right?’

Jihoon looked at the older head counselor like he has two heads.

‘Of course you would trust Daehwi right? We’re all skilled archers, just like you all have amokinesis.’ Jihoon can feel the smirk coming out, he just – didn’t expect it from the warm Jeong Sewoon.

Sons of Apollo are sure protective of their younger half-siblings.

‘What a shame, the red apples would look great on your green hair.’

‘No offence, but it’s grey-green.’

‘Right, right, now move over here. An apple on each hands, spread out, dude, you don’t want it to go through your body.’

Daehwi didn’t have time to say anything.

He likes Jihoon, he had to admit.

Charming, handsome, charismatic.

Even with fear all over his face, he still managed to look, just, stunning.

He sent Daehwi a reassuring smile.

.

The Aphrodite’s son left the range untouched with two holed apples.

Shihyun sent an eyeroll to Donghyun, Jihoon knew the other long enough to know what it meant as well.

He knew that if anything happens Shihyun would use his healing skills on him anyway.

Children of Apollo can’t really stand wounded people.

* * *

After lunch, Woojin took him to the lake as they sat by its side, looking at campers canoeing.

‘You should try one day, it’s fun.’

‘You say _everything_ is fun, hyung, like literally, I can’t imagine the climbing wall with lava fun.’ Woojin chuckled in response.

‘Oh also, at lunch I saw Jihoon hyung with blue hair.’

‘Blue? I didn’t even notice.’

‘Yeah it was like dark ocean blue.’

‘I swore it was pink when we fought.’

‘Well it was green by the time he got to the archery range.’

Woojin raised his eyebrows.

‘Looks like I will have to interrogate my own best friend.’

‘Yes what about me?’ Jihoon flopped down next to Daehwi, triggering another eye raise from Woojin.

‘Speaking of the devil.’

‘I’m the closer to an angel, actually.’

‘With your dirty blond hair?’

‘Yes of course.’

‘Your Athena’s blond hair yesterday would suit better.’

Jihoon laughed, sending some looks to his best friend.

Woojin was not backing down, raising his eyebrow in challenge.

_**‘Woojin would you mind grabbing something from the arts and crafts for me, looks like I forgot to do so.’** _

And Woojin stood up, walked away to the arts and crafts, while Daehwi stared in light confusion.

‘Now if you don’t mind, want to join me for canoeing? It’s fun.’

‘Is it? Seems like you and Woojin hyung just like everything.’

Jihoon laughed.

‘Woojin? Maybe, me? Absolutely not. I only like activities that are fun or beneficial, I won’t say going to the gym is fun, but I have to, I don’t have telumkinesis, nor am I a great archer like you. I can only charm speak people into doing things, but that is also limited. And I just – well look nice I supposed.’

Daehwi giggled, Jihoon smiled.

‘Now shall we give it a try?’

.

Woojin came back empty handed – because there was nothing Jihoon needed in the arts and crafts, to Daehwi sitting in front of Jihoon in a canoe.

He rolled his eyes.

What kind of guy charm spoke his own best friend.

* * *

Daehwi went home at the end of the camp when his mum came to pick him up with a smile on his face and a lot of numbers added to his contact lists and various group chats.

Woojin decided to carpool back with him, to Mrs. Lee discovery that her neighbour’s son is also a demigod.

Eyes still shooting daggers at his best friend getting into a Lamborghini driven by his dad.

Jihoon only returned a smirk, which turned into a soft smile as his gaze shifted to the smaller man in the shotgun seat – talking non-stop with his mum.

Daehwi looked at his phone, and decided to added a pink sparkling heart next to ‘Park Jihoon’.

* * *

‘What’s up with you changing your hair colours _every hour_.’

‘Please, it’s not that often’

‘Every time you meet Daehwi?’

Jihoon licked his lips. He knew there was no point lying to his best friend.

‘Charm speaking _me_. For gods’ sake. Could have asked?’

‘As if you’d let me?’

‘Well, it’s not me you need to worry about, Sewoon hyung?’

‘Yeah, gonna be tough.’

‘Hair colours though?’

‘I was just shifting until like- I became the one he likes?’

Woojin raised both of his eyebrows before burst out in laughter.

‘You try to get him to at least like you physically?’

‘Yah! My powers only extend to this, I can’t go around becoming the person they want to see the most like my mum.’

‘I would really hate you if you charm speak or use amokinesis on him’

‘I wouldn’t! I… well… I really like him, it’ll make no use if I charm speak him to do stuff, that’s unfair, and who is crazy enough to control their love interest through amokinesis?’

‘I don’t know, a lot of people I know would, I mean, you have absolute control over love and desire.’

‘And me and Minki and like the past 5 head counselors of Aphrodite’s cabin swore down to not use it manipulatively. Jeez have some faith in your best friend.’

‘Right, so you really like him.’

‘Yeah, what’s so funny about that.’

‘Dude, you didn’t need to like change your hair or whatsoever, I knew Daehwi liked you, well, physically since the first time he laid his eyes on you.’

Jihoon wasn’t sure whether he should blush at the thought or punish his best friend for letting him being a fool for the past two days.

* * *


End file.
